


Battered Eyes of an Angel

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Killing, Blind Character, Blood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Child Abuse, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graphic Description, Happy Beginnings, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Protective Older Brothers, Psychological Torture, Rape Attempt, Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Verbal Abuse, add more tags, perpare yourself, story is very Emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Fear is something that, no one can control, nor kill, but something that you can’t live without.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Fear isn’t something that anyone, can conquer with a bold face, and stroll into a dangerous situation,  that’s will be an unintelligent move on your part, but I guess if your doing it to save the life of another unfortunate soul, it could be considered noble. Fear is something that, no one can control, nor kill, but something that you can’t live without.

 

 The relationship between men and the things, they fear most about the world is simple yet complex, a blessing and a curse. I both pity, and envy them for it. To elaborate more, I experience a different type of fear, from you, and your brethren. You fear objects and people that could bring you harm, as well as things you don’t understand, or the unknown, such as your future. I fear for you, it is in my nature to do so, that being the will of Maturin, who wanted to protect those who he created, from a manifestation that wanted nothing more to devour those, who fear IT.

 

Sadly, it is out of my power to interfere with the IT’s natural cycle of hibernation, and the consumption of innocent children. All I can do is turn away, and mourn for the died, and hold back my wrath as parents slowly accept the fact that their child is gone, and will soon forget them, but I will never.

 

I despise IT.

 

I loathe the parents of Derry.

 

I hope and pray that over twenty-seven years he wouldn’t wake up, and people would grow more aware of IT’s existence. Oh how, I dreamed of the day, were that incarnation of hell was destroy, and I can finally rest in peace.

 

My purpose in life is to regulate the natural order of life and death and to make sure everyone is playing fair, and with that new found knowledge, I’m sure you can understand why I despise IT. IT is a creature who follows it’s own rules, being that IT believes it is a deity, who has the right to do such cruel things. The balance of good and evil.

 

IT manages to find a loophole, what you would call,” Survival of the fittest,”

 

The action of killing the weak, in order to survive. Now take that idea, and give it to a newborn creature, who discover what fear is, and enjoys the taste of it.

 

You just created a blood-thirsty demon.

 

Over the years I have been looking for a way, where I too, can find a loophole. The only way I can interfere with the affairs of men, and that beast is for me to become flesh and blood, or have a child of my own. Both, were things I didn’t want to do, with the fear of what will happen to the child, if IT were to found out.  
 

With that image in mind, I lost hope, unless...I have no connection with my child. I would have to give up being with them, in order to save them.

 

It was bold, yet stupid, but it was my only hope.

 

The process of how you’ll have kids, makes my skin crawl. I was completely and utterly miserable, my body ached, and I grew more, and more tried each day, as my unborn child grew. I often question my sanity, but in the end, it was worth it.

 

After a long nine months, I give birth to a sweet, baby girl.  I stare into her bright grey unfocused eyes, as she reaches up into the sky.

 

“ Hello, little one,” I whispered, she cocked her head to the side, towards me.

 

I lean in closer, she continued to stare off into space, as I slowly lowered my hand up, and lower my fingers to her soft cheeks, earning a small jump from her.

 

“ Shhh, it’s alright,” I brought her close to my chest.

 

I sighed, it was almost time we will go our separate ways, I can only watch from afar, and hope that she will survive.

 

Unfortunate, that wasn’t my only problem, as I haven’t found a worthy enough caretaker to look after her, and her being blind only made me more reluctant in giving her up, but I’m running out of time.

 

I quickly laid her sleeping form inside a woven basket, as I hum softly to her, before placing a blanket over her. I lean in, kissed her forehead, before placing the lid on.

 

Standing up, I put on my coat, before picking up the basket, gently.

 

Once outside, I looked around, while holding the basket, close to my chest, protectively, before walking slowly down the street, sniffing the air.

 

I was soon overwhelmed by a sweet aroma, filled with joy, I followed it.

 

After a while of walking, blindly following this scent, I soon stopped in front of a house. My hair sways in the breeze, as I walked up the steps, making my way towards the front door, before slowly kneeling down, and place the basket down. Standing up, I knocked on the door a couple of times.

 

“ Just a second,”

 

“ Mom c-can I go s-s-see w-who it is,”

 

I slowly step back, and give the basket one last look, before walking away, disappearing into the soft rays of moonlight.

 

A few seconds later, the door open, as a woman look around,” Hello,” her son walked up behind her, before pointing at the basket,” M-mom wh-whats that,” 

 

“ Bill I thought I told you to stay inside,” she scolded, as she  picked up the basket,” Get back inside, go play with your brother,’

 

“ Alright,” Bill turned around and ran off.

 

She carefully lifted up the basket, before walking inside, closing the door behind her. She wondered what could be inside the basket, that made it so heavy. She gently sat it down on the countertops, before removing the lid, placing it off to the side.

 

She gasped while covering her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing,” Zach,” she called, as she reached in, and carefully picking up the sleeping baby,” Came quick, Zach,”  her voice full of panic.

 

Bill and his younger brother looked up from their paper boats, and toys, as they heard the father rush downstairs,” What’s is it,” his eyes widened, as she turns around, revealing the small baby.

 

He quickly ran over to her, before look down at the child,” Someone knock on the door, and lift this basket,” she started, before she took in a calming deep breath,” I didn’t know that there will be a baby inside,”

 

“ Calm down, Let’s be glad that you went to the door when you did. We can out who left the baby at our doorstep later,” she nodded,” Right now,’ he started,” We need to go to the hospital, to check to see if this little one, is healthy,”

 

Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough didn’t know what to do. Bill and Georgie fall in love her, over time they went to the hospital. They would sit down, and talk to her, sing to her, and tell her stories. It was hard for Georgie when they found out she was blind, and possibly a mute. He cried, in his mind it was unfair. Bill was upset too, but he tried looking at the bright side.

 

Even though she couldn’t talk, she had other ways to get her point across, and even if she could, Bill had the feeling, she was more of the quiet type.

 

She loved listening to him, or Georgie talks about their day.

 

She would smile, and reached in the air, hoping for one of them to hold her hand.

 

Finally, after a couple of weeks, fill with their son’s begging, they decided to adopt her. Bill and his mother went out and bought her clothes, diapers, and bottles, as well as formula. His father set up the crib, while Georgie sat on the floor, as he watched his father work while trying to convince him, to allow him to share his room with his baby sister.

 

Later on, that day, while they were having dinner, they were all trying to come up with a good name, for their new family member.

 

“ Bella would be nice,” Sharon paused, before looking at her husband,” I feel like it fits her personality, the best,” she looked at Bill, and Georgie,” We can also pick Lily or Emily, both are very beautiful names,”

 

Zach wrote down the names on the list, before clearing his throat,” Those are beautiful names, but I was thinking of something more unique, maybe Aria, Camari, or Aliyah,”

 

“ Oh, Aria is a good one, but I think I like Aliyah more,” Sharon told him, so he wrote it down.

 

“ Oh I got one,” Georgie giggled, we all looked at him,” What able Daisy,”

 

“ Daisy,” his parents repeated,” Maybe,” his father told him, before writing it down.

 

“ What have we came up with so far,” Sharon asked.

 

Zack picks up the list and started to read it out loud.

 

Eden Denbrough

 

Christia Denbrough

 

Opal Denbrough

 

Bella  Denbrough

 

Lily  Denbrough

 

 Emily  Denbrough

 

Aliyah   Denbrough

 

 Daisy  Denbrough

 

“ H-how about Au-aurora,” Bill suggested, before taking a sip of water.

 

His mother smiled, as she stood up, before glancing at the clock, “ That’s a wonderful name, but I’m afraid it’s getting late. We're bringing her home tomorrow, we can let her decide,”

 

Zack stood up from his chair, and look at his sons,” Now, both you get ready for bed,”

 

“ Y-yes sir, c-come Georgie,”

 

“ Goodnight boys,”

 

“ Good night,”


	2. Do Angels Sink or Float ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys some much for the support. It pushed me to keep writing. I ended up with seven pages, and I wanted to upload it to Grammarly. Sorry that I took a unnecessary amount of time, working on this chapter.  
> Please enjoy the chapter.

I drew closer towards the windows, pressing my cheek against the cold, relaxing glass, with a sigh, as I listen to the calming pitter-patter of the rain, as it kissed the glass. I brought my legs closer to my chest, as I felt a cold-chill ran through me. I rested my elbow on the window seal, while I pushed my fingertips, along the wood, feeling for any impurities, fortunately for my parents, I found none.

 

 

I quickly sat up in the chair, while resting my hands on the armrest, before slowly stretching out my legs, and wiggle my toes. My lean down, well I reached out, feeling around the sides of the chair, for my cane. I smiled, when I finally found it, sliding my wrist the through the strap. I ran the end of the cane along the surface of the floor, before tapping it.

Once I was confident that there was nothing in front of me, I stood up from the chair, and took a couple of steps forward, before once more tapping the floor. I made my way to the door making sure to move any stuffed animal, or wooden block, I stumbled upon.

 

I lean against the door frame, as the end of the cane rapidly hit the wooden floor, before walking out into the hallway, searching for railing. Suddenly, my overworked mind shut down as a melody filled my senses. Each note coming together as a single unit. My body sways side to side, with each step, to the rhyme of the music. I followed it downstairs, the floorboards creak beneath my feet.

 

I paused at the doorway, leading into a room, my mom, spins most of her free time in. I gently patted the floor, before walking inside, feeling the cool wooden floor beneath my feet. The music grew louder as I got closer, slowly reaching out, the feeling of smooth leather met my fingertips. It felt it shift slightly, before the heavenly tune, abruptly stop.

 

I quickly jerk my hand back, before taking a couple small unsteady steps back. My mom giggled, causing me to frown," _Why did you stop_ ,”

 

“ I'm sorry Aurora," she spoke softly," It was the only way I could get you to came out of your shell," she explained. I pouted, earning a sigh," Fine if you help me make cookies. I will gladly play more before you go to bed," I smiled, before shaking my head, I heard her stood up from the bench, " come on,"

 

Her soft warm hand, took mine, as she slowly started to walk forward, leading out of the room, and into the hallway," I bet you can't wait until Bill, and Georgie gets home today. Bill told me he wanted to take you, and Georgie outside and play...,"

 

" _Really_ ," I thought happily, as I smiled.

 

I tilted my head up,"...Sadly we've been having some bad weather, and I don't want any of you getting sick, especially you," I frown, "... _but I wanted to go jump in the puddles_ ,"

 

" What do you want to make. Chocolate chip or peanut butter," she asked me, I paused, biting my lower lips, before lifting up my hand, and held up a finger.

 

" I should've known," she laughed," Chocolate chip it is,"

 

She let go of my hand," I'll go get the mixing bowl. Can you go get your stool," she asked, I nodded.

 

After helping my mom, make cookies, or any washing dishes, always brought a smile to my face, it didn't matter how my day was going. It made me feel, I wasn't a burden, and that I didn't have to fully depend on everyone. Something's I wonder what it will be like if I was never born, I'm truly grateful for the family I have.

 

After she places the cookies in the oven and closed the door, I could her feet steps get closer, until I feel her hand on my shoulder, and with her other, she moved a couple strands of hair out of my face.

 

" I bet you can't wait until your birthday. You turning four years old, I can't believe it. My little girl is going growing up so fast,"

 

My cheeks started to heat up, as I give her a smile," _Mom please don't do this to me. I'm only turning four_ ,"

 

She laughed," Alright, alright. I'll stop,"

 

* * *

 

I jumped slightly, as I heard a couple of clicks, of seems to be two pieces of metal hitting against each other, followed by loud squeaking, and heavy footsteps.

 

" Sharon,"

 

I straightened up, as my smile turn into grin," _Dads home_ ,"

 

" We're in the kitchen," she called back while standing up. Holding my hand together, before taking a couple of small steps forward. He let out a light chuckled," what are you two doing,"

 

" Making cookies," Sharon answered, as she turned on the sink," I figured it would give us something to do until the boys get home,"

 

" _Yep_ ," the end of my crane quickly give the floor, a tap," _We made Chocolate chip, and she even let me lick the spoon_ ,"

 

" Bill wanted to take her, and Georgie outside today,"

 

" Really, and what did you tell him," he asked

 

" Maybe if the weather clears up,"

 

" Even if it stops raining, it's still going to be cold outside. Why, do they even want to go outside,"

 

She sighs, turning off the water," You know how kids these days. It doesn't matter what it's like outside. They want to go run around and play. I personally think it was Georgie’s idea,"

 

I tilt my head in the direction of her voice," _Why_ ,"

 

My dad reached down, and patted my head,"...and why is that,"

 

" Bill made Georgie a new paper boat, the other day. He been waiting to go outside, and give it a go,"

 

" _I wondered if I beg enough they'll let me go outside too_ ," I brought my hand to my lip, before turning back to face my dad, before running my crane around the ground.

 

Suddenly the front door burst open, and in came Bill, and Georgie running in, they both stop at the doorway, gasping for air.

 

" Boys how many time do you have to say it. Do not slam the door," she scolded.

 

Bill apologized, while Georgie walked over to me," I'm sorry, Aurora," I give him a warm smile, before wrapping my arms around him.

 

" _Why were you two running anyway_?" 

 

" Why don't all three of you go upstairs and play, until dinner ready,"

 

Bill took my hand," C-come on, Aurora. I h-ha-have a sur-surprise for you,"

 

Georgie took my other hand," Yep, he's been working on it for a whole week,"

 

Zach walk over to his wife," There's something I need to discuss with you,"

 

Sharen looks at him, with a concerned look on her face,"...Alright,"

 

Bill and Georgie help Aurora upstairs.

  
Sharon gentle place another plate in the drying rack, as Zack, walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, as he sighs, looking out the window.

 

" Sharon, we can keep making it seem like everything is ok. We need to do something about Aurora. She's not getting any better," Sharon continues to wash the dish, as she looked over her shoulder at him," Don’t give me that look," he started as he crossed his arms," She getting older, and soon she'll be starting her first day of school. You know how cruel kids can be,"

 

She turns away," You don’t know that" she mumbled

 

" Kids picked on Bill because he has a problem with stuttering. Think about how much worse it will be with Aurora. She can’t talk, and see. She can’t fight,"

 

"I know," she told him,"…but I help that there are a couple good kids that will look past that, and see her for who she is," she smiled," a sweet, and kind-hearted girl,"

 

" I hope that too,"

 

" If you want…maybe…we can keep her another year,"

 

Zack looked down at the floor," I was thinking more along the lines of homeschooling her, or hire someone,"

 

Sharon frown," Let's think about,"

* * *

 

Bill careful tear another sheet of paper from his notebook, before glancing over towards Georgie, and Aurora.

 

Aurora was carefully placing her wooden block onto of an another, as Georgie sat down next to her, and started to color.

 

He started to bend and fold the paper into the object of his desire. Once he was finished, he turns around, getting Georgie's attention.

 

Georgie smiled, as he looks from Aurora to her gift," Wow," he exclaimed.

 

Aurora jerk at the unexpected shooting," Oh, sorry,"

 

Bill stood up from his chair, and walked over towards them, causing his sister, to turn her head in his direction," H-here,"

 

He places it in her hands, and step back, watching as she moved her hands over the object, slowly, as if she was afraid of broking it. After a while of studying  it, she gives up, holding her hands up," _What is it ?_ "

 

Bill couldn't help but chuckle, as he kneels down in front of her," I-it's a t-turtle,"

 

" _A turtle_ ,"

 

Bill's parents used to ask him, why he made her paper animals If she couldn't see what it look like. Bill at first didn't know why. Georgie liked it when he made him something, so he figured, Aurora would too. Over the years of watching her grow up, he realized that when he made her a type of paper animal or a flower. He was letting her connect to the world, in her own way. Through touch. He remembers when he would paint mini version of the animal, household items, and any other thing he could think of, and having her wait until it was dry, before touching it, as he explained to her what it was.

 

Of course, she loved it.

 

Bill couldn't help but looked into her grey eyes, as they stared through him.

 

Later on, after they all had their dinner, and a couple of cookies, they all traveled upstairs, with Georgie leading them, Aurora following behind, and Bill following her.

 

Aurora hit the floor, once she reached the top step, before navigating her way down the hallway, and into the bathroom, feeling the wooden change to cold tile. She ran her hand, along with the edge of the tub, as Bill walk inside, carrying a couple of towels, her gown, and robe. He places them on a stool, before reaching over for the faucet and turns the water on.

 

Aurora moved closer towards him, resting her cheek, against his arm. She pops her head up, once she heard the water stop.

 

Bill ran his hand in the water, as he pours some soup in the shallow water,” A-al-alright. You are all set,” he told her, as he flicked the water off his fingers.

 

Aurora nod her head, before nudging Bill, he smiled, as he nodding, before standing up,” I k-know,”

 

Bill left the bathroom, closing the door behind.

 

Aurora unbuttons her shirt, before taking it off, tossing it onto the floor, with her pants, and undergarment. She leans her crane against the wall, before placing her hands on the edge of the tub, before slowly climbing inside it, and sat down in the soapy water.

  
   
She ran her hands along her arms and legs. She sniffs the air when she caught the whiff of a flowery aroma," _Bill remembered to use my favorite soap_ ,"

  
   
She froze, as a feeling uneasiness, and nausea overwhelm her senses, wrapping her around her small frame. It felt like someone was watching her, but that didn’t make any sense.  
 

  
No one opens the door, she was pretty sure they would have knocked, or give her some sort of warning beforehand.

  
   
" _Should I go get Bill_ ," she asked herself, as she tried to stand, only to be weighted down by fear, that started to build up in her chest. She last in the sea of her thoughts, that she almost didn't realize, that the bath water, had suddenly started to rise, and had already reached her chest.

  
   
"… _Wh-what…why is the water getting higher_ ," she wasn't hearing any water running at all. Panicked, she went to stand up, used the tub for support, but something grabs onto her ankle, pulling her back.

  
   
" _What_ ,"

  
   
She was pulled under the water, immediately she started to jerk around, as she kicks, and crawled at the…hand. A very large hand.

  
   
She was released, she shot out the water, gasping for air, only to have her hair pull, forcing her head. She hissed in pain, as she reached back, digging her nails into her attacker's hand, trying desperately to escape.

  
   
" _Someone help me_ ," she cried out, but her heart filled with dread knowing that no one will hear her.

  
   
The very thing that made her unique, was going to be that thing that leads to her downfall.  
 

Before she could do anything else, her head was submerged under water. The hand held her under, until her struggle weakens, before pulling her out, allowing her to take greedy breaths, in between her coughing, and choking on her own spit, and bath water.

  
   
Her chest rises and falls rapidly, along with her heartbeat.

  
   
She squirms, as something wet, squishy, and warm run up her neck, to her cheek. It was followed by a demotic, blood-curdling laughter.

  
   
She winced.

  
   
Suddenly the hand let her go, as someone started to open the door.

  
   
" Aurora, I just wanted to…," her mother paused as she brought her hand to her lips, trying to not giggle," You get soap all over you," she pushes the door open more, as she walked inside," Let get you clean up,"

  
   
Bill walked up to the door and froze.

  
   
Aurora was trembling, uncontrollable, like a bunny that had been corner by a wolf.

  
   
What? Why was there water all over the place? It was dripping down the wall, and soak up the floor, but most importantly. Why, wasn't our mom seeing this? She wasn't freaking out at all.

  
   
Aurora reluctantly brought her hand up, and rub her head.

  
   
" Ok we're all done," Aurora lifted her arms up, after their mom unplugged the drill, and wrapped a towel around her, before picking her up, pressing her up to her chest.

  
   
The sound of her mother calms her down a bit, as she closed her eyes.

  
   
" Come on, let's get you dress,"

  
   
Bill back away from the doorway, before returning to his room. He made a mental note to check on Aurora, and ask her about what happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.  
> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read it.
> 
> Another reason why it took a while is because, I had already started another story for IT, before I posted this one. I'm not when I will post it.


	3. Clarissa

Warm, and inviting rays of sunlight pour into Bill’s through the open, kissing his face, while he opens his eyes, before quickly covering them, as he started to sit up. He doesn’t make it far when he felt something heavy, and warm curl up on his chest. He looked down and smiled. Aurora had managed to sneak into his room, and crawled into his bed, without working him up. He glances at the floor and saw her crane laying there. His smile faded once he realized why she was in his bed.

 

Bill pressed his hand on her back, as he leans up, sitting up in the bed. He looked back down at her sleeping face, every now to then her eye would twitch. Should he wake her up? Part of him didn’t want to, while the rest wanted to found out what happened last night. Maybe she’ll tell him when she’s ready.

 

He brought his leg over the edge of the bed, before standing up, holding her close to his chest, as he made his way out of his room, and into her and Georgie’s. It didn’t surprise him, that he was already up, playing with his toys. He looked up from his toys, and grin,” Good morning Sleeping Beauty,”

 

Bill stick his tongue out, Georgie giggled, as he stands up, and ran over to him, and pouted,” It stopped raining, Billy,”

 

“ W-wh-what’s with t-the f-face,” Bill asked.

 

“ I wanted to go outside, and play with the boat,”

 

Bill shifted Aurora to one arm, before reaching down, and messed with his hair,” Bill,” he giggled. Bill pulled his hand away,” I-it wi-will be a-al-alright. We c-can go t-to the p-pa-park,”

 

Georgie brightens up,” Really, thanks, Bill,” he hugged his legs.

 

Bill smiled,” C-come on, l-let’s go g-ge-get some b-br-breakfast,”

 

“Ok,”

 

They all travel down the hallway, and then downstairs, before making their way to the kitchen, where their mom was placing a couple of bowls on the table, she looked up, and give them a warm smile,” Good Morning,”

 

“ G-go-good M-morning,”

 

“ Good Morning,”

 

“ I need to go out and do a couple of things. I should back soon,” she told them, as she picked on her purse,” I’ll you’ll later,” she kissed him on their foreheads, before walking out of the kitchen, and to the front door,” I love you,”

 

“ L-lo-love you t-too,”

 

“ See you later,”

 

She closed the front door, Bill looked out the window, and watch as she started the car, and drive off.

 

Bill looked down at Aurora,” I-i gu-guess I ha-have to w-wa-wake her now,”

 

“ H-hey G-Georgie. C-can you g-go get h-her crane,”

 

“ Sure. Where is it,” he asks.

 

“ M-my room,”

 

“ Ok,”

 

Bill gently nudge her,” Au-Aurora, it’s t-time to w-wake up,”

 

She moved her head,” _W-what,_ ”

 

“ C-come on,”

 

She opened her eyes, at the sound of his voice,” _Bill_ ,” She reached up, and rubbed her head, as she yawns,” _Good morning_ ,” she smiled.

 

Bill smile,” Good Morning. D-did y-you have a g-good dream,”

 

She shrugged.

 

" D-do you w-w-want to talk a-about it," he asked, earning a small frown. He sighs. Honestly, he wasn't surprised.

 

" Y-you know i-I'm a-a-always h-here for y-you," he started, as he reaches up and rubs her head, feeling her body tense up, and quickly drew back his hand.

 

Aurora started to tug at her sleeve, before lifting her head, when she heard the sound of Georgie's footsteps as he ran downstairs, and into the kitchen.

 

" I got it," he yelled, before smiling once he saw Aurora," Your finally up,"

 

Georgie looked from Aurora to Bill, and frown," Why is Aurora sad," he asked Bill before walking over to him," Is she sick. Please tell me she's not sick," he begged.

 

Bill shook his head," No. She had a nightmare, and she doesn't want to talk about it,"

 

"Oh ok,"

 

Georgie walked over to the table and sat down. Bill walked over to one of the chairs and sat Aurora down before walked over to the countertop, and pick on the box of cereal. He pours some in Georgie's bowl, and handed him the milk, before walking over to Aurora, and poured some into her bowl.

 

" When are we going to the park," Georgie asked as he started to pour the milk in his cereal.

 

" A-a-after we all f-finish o--ou-our b-breakfast, and g-get dress," he answered as he places the box with on the table, and Georgie gives him the milk.

 

Aurora remains still, as she continued to play with her sleeves, while Bill put some milk in her cereal. He fixed his breakfast.

 

Aurora put up her spoon, as she scooted forward, before moving the bowl closer, running her fingers along its rim. She carefully, lower the spoon, scooping up some of her cereal. Bill watched her, as she brought it to her lips, before putting it into her mouth. She slowly pulls the spoon out, and dip the spoon back into her breakfast, as she started to chew.

  
Bill looked over at Georgie, who was already halfway done with his.

 

“ G-G-Georgie, slow down,”

 

Georgie looked up, as he licked away the milk from his lips, before giggling.

 

After a while of silence, Bill and Georgie had finished. Bill picked up their bowls, and carried them over to the sink, and sat them down. Aurora was halfway done with hers. She finally sighed, letting go of her spoon, before pushing the bowl away.

 

Bill walked over to her, before picking up the bowl," D-do y-you want t-to eat a l-li-little m-more," Bill asked.

 

She shook her head.

 

Bill frown. He didn't like this one bit. He needed to find out what happened last night. He thought it was a nightmare or childish imagination, but this. This was more serious than he thought. Now, she's not eating. Part of him wanted to hope it was nothing more than Aurora just not being that hungry, or she's not feeling well.

 

He turns up the water, and rinse out the bowl. He turns around, and smiled, pushing all of fears and worries to the back of his mind. He didn't want Georgie to worry.

 

"L-let's get re-ready t-to go to t-the park,"

 

Georgie sat up, and smiled," Ok,"

 ...

Bill watched silently as Aurora made her way to her and Georgie room, and walk inside, with Georgie following.

 

Georgie suddenly ran ahead, and open their closest, and pulled out their coats, and shoes.

 

Bill jumped slightly when he heard the doorbell ring, followed by a quiet knock on the door. Bill walked out of the room," I'll b-be r-right back,"

 

" Ok," Georgie called back, before turning to face Aurora," What do you want to wear,"

 

Bill walked downstairs, and over to the door, and open it.

 

" Hel-lo," he paused, before looking around.

 

"Down here," a young voice mumbled.

 

" Oh," Bill looked down, and immediately smiled," H-hey C-Clarissa,"

 

Clarissa tilted her head back, and look up at Bill,"…Hey Bill. Where's Aurora, and Georgie," she asked.

 

" T-th-their g-getting ready. W-we're g-going to t-the park. Do y-you wanna-,"

 

Bill wasn't able to finish was Clarissa jump up," Yes. Thank you, Bill,"

 

" Y- your welcome. D-do y-you want to c-come in," he asked.

 

Clarissa nodded, as she walks past Bill, thanking him.

 

Clarissa was year older Georgie and seemed more like a protective sister to both him and Aurora. As far as Bill knew. Clarissa lives with her grandmother. Unfortunately, and mystery her father was found died in a lake, and her mother disappeared. Clarissa was only a couple months old. Clarissa was a close friend to Aurora, as soon as she met her, at Georgie's birthday party. She didn't want to leave her side. 

 

Clarissa wasn't someone you do would want to make mad, or betray. It may not like look that at first, but beneath that sweet external, is a monster. She wasn’t your typical girly girl. Sure she would wear cute dresses, but they were mostly either simple red dresses or grey dresses that she had her grandmother sew different color fabric on to it. But you would never see her wearing sundresses.

 

She had her long straight dark brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a red dress and black shoes. She lifted up her hand, giving it a slight shock, with a frown.

 

“ Where’s Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough ,” She asked, as she turns to face Bill. Looking up at him with her cinnamon eyes.

 

“ O-our dad’s a-at work, a-and o-our mom w-we-went out,” he answered, before asking,” H-how is y-your g-gr-grandmother doing,”

 

Clarissa smiled,” She’s good.”

 

Clarissa looked up and smiled when she saw Georgie and Aurora making their way downstairs. She couldn’t contain her excitement. She releases a loud squeal,” Hey, Georgie, and Aurora,”

 

Aurora smiled,” _ Clarissa _ ,”

 

Georgie gives her a smiled as well,” Hey, Aurora. We haven’t seen you in...forever,”

 

Clarissa laughed,” I was only gone for a month,” she suddenly pointed at Bill,” We’re going to the park, right,”

 

Bill nodded.

 

“...but you're still in your pajamas,”

 

“Oh,” he complete forget to change. He smiled,” I’ll g-go get r-ready. Thank y-you,”

 

* * *

 

After Bill got dress, they all made their way outside. Bill made sure to do a headcount, before closing the door. Georgie and Clarissa held onto Aurora’s hands, as they walk ahead of Bill.

 

“ So, how have you guys been,” Clarissa asked.

 

“ Good,” Georgie answered for both of them.

 

“ Good. Hey, would you two like to come with me to the Primary,” she whispered, Georgie looked at her,” What’s Primary,”

 

She reached up and place a finger to her lips,” It’s a secret. All I can tell you is that it’s a place, where I and couple others hang out. Think of it as a safe haven,”

 

“ Oh. That sounds cool,”

 

“ _It sounds really cool, Clarissa_,”

 

“ Is it at the park,”

 

Clarissa shook her head.

 

“ Is it at school,”

 

Clarissa shook her head, once more.

 

“ Then where is it,” he asked a little louder then he wanted to.

 

“ W-where’s what,” Bill asked.

 

Georgie and Clarissa shared a worried look, before turning to face Bill, with big, sweet, innocent smiles.

 

“ Nothing,” they said in unison, before turn away,” That was close,” Clarissa whispered.

 

“ Sorry,” Georgie whispered back, before asking,” Where is it,”

 

Clarissa smiled,” I can’t tell you. You're just going to have to found out,”

 

“ _Why are you’ll whispering in my ear_ ,” Aurora asked. 

 

“ I wonder what we’re going to do at the park,” Georgie asked.

 

“ I don’t know. I’m out of ideas,”

 

“ Maybe we can dip, and make our own little burrow,” Clarissa offered.

 

“That sounds like fun,”

 

“ What will need,” Georgie asked.

 

“ We need tools, a lot of them. Oh, and water. Maybe a couple of big sticks,” Clarissa told them, before smiling,” This is going to be fun,”

 

“ How big,” Georgie asked.

 

“ _I don’t know_ ,”

 

Clarissa shrug,” Not sure,”


End file.
